Out Of The Ashes
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: DK has a sister who he hasn't spoken to in three years. Suddenly she starts to appear and wants back in his life. How will he deal with the reappearance of Anna?
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't really in his life anymore . And probably had no business even going to the firehouse where he worked unannounced. But then since when did Anna Kitson do anything she was ever told by anyone. She missed her big brother even though they hadn't spoken since she had chosen Jake over him three years ago.

She stood off in the distance watching some of the guys play football and joke around and then saw a black lab puppy chasing the football when it got dropped. They called him Smoke it seemed. Derek looked like he still loved the job . Their father had been also in FDNY and had retired a few years back.

She couldn't quite get the nerve up to approach him right now . She had found out his shift details from their mother who had been surprised that she had asked about him in conversation. She saw a taller guy with dark blond hair tossing the ball to her brother and then noticed the name Hart on his pocket. Hmm he was a hottie . Then she thought no distractions right now you're not here for that Anna Elizabeth .

Then Derek spoke to someone. "You boys feel like pizza tonight? I know i am on for dinner but i'm not in the mood for anything fancy just now. Tell me your topping choices and i'll call it in."

An alarm sounded then. An older looking gentleman in his late forties with Lieutenant Johnson on his shirt came out. "Game's over guys, let Smoke in the truck . "

"Squad 57 , Ladder 100 , residential fire at 102 and Lex. Large apartment complex. Also Squads 45, 53, 26 and 67 respond ."

DK said "Sounds like a big one boys , must be Monday after all." He smiled and moved to the engine in his gear quickly with Smoke following behind him.

Anna heard the siren wail and she moved away from the area where the engine was parked and to the opposite side of the street quickly. We didn't talk today big brother but we will , I'll be back.


	2. Preoccupied

6:20 pm: October 2, 2003

The guys returned having put out the residential fire rather quickly and DK called in their pizza orders then headed up to shower. While he was rummaging in his locker for clean sweats and a fresh t-shift , an old picture fell off of the shelf and to the floor. It was of him and Anna before she had left his life.

He sighed and placed it back on the shelf quietly . He was tired and his left shoulder ached from an old injury. Ironically he had hurt it the same week they had had their big blow up. As he walked to the shower he flashed back in his mind to that day three years ago. The water streamed down as he stood under the spray against the well worn blue and white tiles in the huge stalls of the mens area.

8:20 am September 15: 2000

It had been rainy and cold for early fall in the city. He'd been working a double shift because Billy had had the flu and needed the night off. It had been fairly slow only one alarm over kids who had lit a trash dumpster on fire than ran away which had been funny when it was called in but smelly later.

Then he'd been having a little breakfast and was debating about going to bed for a few hours when his door buzzer sounded. He answered it. "Yeah." He waited for a response and didnt hear one right away.

Then his sister said" It's Anna , Derek i need to talk to you." He sighed softly for a moment.

"Come on up hon." He wondered what the boyfriend Jake something had done this time to her as he opened the door. And was surprised by what he saw when he looked at her.

She had bruises on her left arm where someone had grabbed her hard and then a slight swollen area on her left cheek.

He said" Did Jake do that to you?" His brown eyes that mirrored his fathers were flashing.

Anna replied" It was my fault i was late after my shift at the bar last night and he got worried."

Derek said "Will you please move in with me, you can get a job here in this neighborhood and you don't need him i know other decent guys who don't put their hands on women."

Anna's blue eyes went ice cold. "You're unbelievable big brother, you don't even have a woman in your life and you're telling me about my relationship , and i thought i could lean on you. Well screw you i can handle my own life. I was just here to ask you about going home for Dad's birthday. But if you are i will go out the day after."

Then she slammed the door.

DK said "Wait Anna i was wrong i'm sorry."

October 2, 2003: DK was in the shower and Walsh yelled in . "Hey pizza is here and your reserved pie is getting cold downstairs brother, besides you have to be squeaky clean you've been in there an hour."

DK snapped back to the present and turned off the water. "Be right down, sorry i was preoccupied just had something on my mind today and i'm not sure why it's back ."


	3. Finding Out

**Billy said"I'm here if you need to talk about it brother, want to get a beer after work tonight?"**

**DK said" Thanks i just might take you up on that i need to move on past this and maybe talking to a friend will help. Yes it involves a woman but not the way you think . Now let's get some pizza before Nieto hogs it all down there huh."**

**Billy laughed. " I swear he must not eat until he comes to work during the day and we buy the food for his stomach."**

**They ate then with the guys and the shift moved on until they could all go home for the night.**

**Billy and DK went to get that beer and not to Haggerty's but somewhere else DK knew where it was quieter and they coudl talk without yelling over drunks singing karaoke.**

**They found a booth and ordered two Coronas with lime.**

**Billy said " So who is she and what happened ?"**

**DK replied "You get right to the point don't you Walsh? She's my sister Anna and i haven't talked to her in three years now. She had this loser boyfriend who hurt her named Jake and i just wanted her to move in with me and leave him. She got mad and told me to go screw myself and then slammed out of my life."**

**"I know i was wrong but man he hurt my baby sister and i couldn't stand seeing that or the bruises on her."**

**Billy said" I'm sorry i had no idea. Is there a way you can find out where she is now from anyone, like your parents maybe?"**

**DK said" My mom said she called out of the blue and asked if i still worked the same shift and at the same firehouse a few days ago. Maybe i will just wait and see if she comes to me. If i make amove she may run again for good."**

**Billy saw their drinks coming toward them then. "That waitress has your freckle on your left temple man you said only your family does."**

**Dk blinked. "That's Anna man she works here and i didn't know." He waited until she approached. "Anna?" He said it softly not wanting her to get angry or upset. **


	4. Sibling Rivalry

**Anna looked at her older brother for a moment. "Derek, what's up didn't Shannon or mom have acrisis this week that you needed to save them from so you found my bar?"**

**DK blinked. "I was surprised to see you after all it has been over three years now." Hie head lowered and he took a long swallow of beer then.**

**Billy said" Seems to me lady that he doesn't need you busting his balls sister or not, I have seen your brother hurt before but not like what you just did to him right here in this room."**

**Anna said" And who are you now his bodyguard or something?" " Walsh isn't it, your sister was Kate and the other Bridget or something like that?"**

**Billy said"** Yeah that would be me. But hey you want to stomp on his heart again i swear you will not step foot in that firehouse or near him if i have anything to say about it sister."

DK said"Forget it i though she wanted me back in her life, obviously she doesn't so i'm going home to bed." he threw a twenty down on the table at her. "Keep the change and buy yourself a new older brother , this one isn't on the market anymore." Tears began stinging his eyes and he wasn't crying in front of her.

Billy said" Wait man you're in no shape to drive, let me take you home." Then he glared at Anna and moved out of the bar.


	5. Getting It Out

DK sighed. "Sorry about that in there. I don't know why she was like that . I just wanted her to be back in my life again but I can't do it alone. It's always been us against the world. I was closest to her in age and there were my three older brothers that were out and gone by the time mom had us. I was her hero then. Now I'm nothing to her but someone to yell at. Shannon is her twin. She's a nurse at Mercy on daylight shift."

He ran a hand across his face quickly. "She's actually makin me cry and I hate that Bill."

Billy stood there with his friend and put his hands on his shoulders . "You know it's ok you need to get it out of your system. You have obviously been holding it in for a long time man. Look I have a spare bed at my place that's comfortable, come over and try and sleep. You are too upset to go home alone tonight and besides my cat might like someone around besides my ugly face ."

DK chuckled. "You still have Ashton, how old is she now ? I remember when you found her at that factory fire. She was cute the way she hung on to your turnout coat and wouldn't let go. Johnson couldn't stop laughing about it."

Billy said" She's six and even though she's got one eye she seems to like me go figure."

DK nodded. "I'll come home with you , my apartment will be safe for the night without me. Thanks for being here for me, I owe you one man."

Billy said" No you don't it's what friends do and you'd be there for me in a minute without hesitating, let's get you home and get you some sleep. You seem tired lately and I can't have my partner burning out out there, who'd yell about my dirty socks on the floor near your bunk."

Dk said" Oh I'm sure Lombardo would pick up the slack for me there . Never saw a guy as neat as him I swear. Though I wish he didn't snore as much as he does. Thank god for earplugs."

They drove to Billy's then and DK was quiet and leaned his head back against the seat gently. He was thinking just about nothing and really wanted to go home to see his mom and dad at that moment. But he also knew better than to stir up Anna's fire anymore right now .


	6. Friendly Bonding

Later the same night: Billy opened the door to his apartment quietly and then locked behind himself and DK. "Welcome to Casa Walsh. The shower is hot, beer is cold and the spare bed is soft. Oh and there might be a furry gray cat on the foot of yours, she likes it in there sometimes when I'm at work ."

DK said "Thanks again for this one man. I'll buy you breakfast at your corner diner in the morning , I know you like their pancakes now and then right?"

Billy said" Yeah I do haven't had any in a while. And that sounds like a plan bro. But for now why don't we both just get some sleep. If you need any down time I'll cover for you with Lieu."

DK said" I'll think about it , my parents haven't seen me in a while . Maybe I'll go out to the old neighborhood this weekend and see what's changed. "

Billy nodded. "The offer is open if you need it just say the word ." He patted his friend in the shoulder before heading to his room at the back of the apartment while DK headed to the spare in the other part.

Dk pulled off his shirt and put on some sweats and just crawled under the soft blankets in an olive green color that were on this extra bed of Billy's . Ashton nuzzled up against his left arm as he slept and stayed there for the rest of the night until the next morning.

Eleven am: Billy got up and started making coffee for himself and for DK. He heard the shower running and knew his friend was in there first. Then DK came out with slightly damp hair and in his jeans from last night with a different FDNY shirt on.

Billy said' Morning you look better today. Get some rest?"

DK replied " Yeah I did , your kitty might have a crush on me though, slept under my left arm all night." He smiled. "It was nice though in a way Like an old teddy bear from when I was a kid."

Billy said" Good the coffee is done and in about twenty I'll be ready to go get that breakfast. Then if you want I'll give you a lift to work later. DK said" Well my truck is at the house so that sounds good. Go get squeaky clean, never know what single woman might decide she's in love with you after you save her today.'

Walsh nudged him. "Please they can't see past Doherty and his dimples most days and now that we have JD Hart it makes it worse."

DK laughed. "She's out there for both of us , we just need to get lucky and find one that likes the smell of smoke when we come home at night."


	7. Talking To Mom

Anna meanwhile drove to her parents after her shift was done. Her mom was up as usual , sometimes she had restless nights here and there . She went into the familiar faded green wooden door quietly. "Hey mom."

Her mother said" Rough night at the bar? I know you have something on your mind."

She replied" I saw Derek tonight and instead of making up I fought with him. I hurt him mom and he left with Billy Walsh. I don't know why but I got defensive again like when I left Jake. I should have just reached out and hugged him but I couldn't."

Her mother said "I'll tell you what I'll do. Write him a letter and I usually go into the city on Wednesdays. That's his day off. I'll make some of his favorite potato and cheese soup and take it by for you. Who knows maybe your brother will even consider calling you." She hugged her daughter. "Baby you were always my independent one. Started form the moment you were born. Even though Shannon was your twin you made it clear that you were your own person. It's never changed and you're twenty four now." She touched her daughters auburn hair gently. "Get some sleep , your room still has your favorite blankets on the bed. You'll think better in the morning baby girl." She gently kissed her daughters forehead then.

Anna said" One other thing mom there is this guy at Derek's firehouse who is adorable. I just wonder if he would want to be with someone like me tattoos and all."

Her mother said"Well you understand firefighting as a career and what it takes. If he likes you sweetheart I won't tell you not to try and meet him. See where it goes ."

"I adored your father at first sight when I saw him working at his. Maybe it runs in the family."


	8. Needing Someone

Three weeks later

She laid motionless in the hospital bed with tubes and other things going into and out of her body. Then she looked so pale and still that it almost turned his stomach. But he stayed there by her side. He hadn't been there when his sister needed him before when that idiot Jake was beating on her. But now he was. Then he moved to the window thinking about how she loved to hear it rain. Why had they had that stupid argument. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and watched his parents enter and leave the room. Shannon her twin hadn't arrived from her nursing school class just yet.

What made sense about the car accident that she had been involved in. Nothing. Some guy higher than a kite on crystal meth had t-boned her Nissan Pathfinder. She'd been pinned against a telephone pole and a guard rail. It had taken the squad an hour to get her out of the car and she had had no other injuries on her outwardly. Inside she had been a mess though. A punctured left lung, three broken ribs, a lacerated spleen which was removed and possibly a damaged kidney that the doctors though would heal on its own with time .

DK heard footsteps behind him and turned around slowly. Shannon stood there with watery eyes. "God Derek what did they do to her ? I can't lose her not now."

He hugged her gently and said "Me either not this way. She's not good honey. "

Shannon said" I know I looked at her chart just now. She needs a big helping hand here and now. " She sighed. "You look exhausted big brother."

DK said"I had just gotten home off a double shift and was in my place for all of half an hour when the call came in, just showered changed and came straight down here. Haven't slept or eaten yet today ."

Shannon said "Well why don't you just go to the diner across the street. Call Billy or someone and get a milkshake over there. I'll sit with her and mom and daddy for a while."

DK hugged her. "My cell will be on if there is any change. Right now I need to stretch my legs anyway . I'm not much for company though but I will find a friend later."

Shannon said "Just don't be like dad and try to carry it inside. It's not healthy honey."

DK nodded. "I know it's just too raw, I need to settle with things a bit more."

He headed across the street to the diner and sat in a corner booth. Then footsteps came up to the booth where he sat and he blinked in surprise. Grace Foster slid into the side across from him and said" You look like shit right now."

He smiled at her slightly. She was nothing if not blunt as hell but yet he liked it about her. Her Bed Stuy thing he called it mentally.

"Thanks for that , one of my baby sisters is in a coma at the moment. But hey no big thing." His voice cracked slightly. He ran a hand through his black hair wearily .

Grace found herself holding his hand. "Did you eat today? Or in the last day and a half?"

He replied" No I haven't been hungry . Haven't even seen the outside world until just before in the rain."

Grace waved the waitress down then. "Two grilled cheese sandwiches, with tomato soup for him. A chocolate shake extra thick also. For me I think I want that chocolate cake that I saw coming in her with vanilla ice cream and a vanilla shake as well."

The fortyish waitress nodded and left them to put their order in.

DK said "Well uh thank you for that. You do know that grilled cheese sandwiches are one of my comfort things? That and Joe Lombardo's lasagna. "

Grace said "I know, right now you need someone to take care of you too and that's what I'm doing. I don't want you falling over or anything and needing my paramedic skills."

DK chuckled softly. " I should have guessed that was it. And by the way you are sweet sometimes but I won't spread it around."


	9. A Hand To Hold Onto

Grace blinked for a moment . "Me sweet? I am usually told I'm brassy, tough as nails and sometimes volatile. I don't know if I was ever called sweet unless it was when I was a little girl before my mom left the house. Thank you though it's nice of you."

The waitress set their food down in front of them and left them to eat it.

DK lifted one of his sandwiches slowly and took off a corner. "These are what my mom always made me when I was sick growing up. It stuck into adulthood." He chewed slowly and swallowed. "I was number four in like and then my twin younger sisters came along. My older brothers Steven, Michael and Danny Junior were already out of the house pretty much by then. They are all cops ironically, detectives with Major Case now. Shannon is in nursing school and Anna who is in the hospital is currently bartending until she figures out what she wants to do with her life. " He sipped some of his shake slowly then.

Grace nodded. "I have an older brother Shawn. He went to medical school last I heard ., I see my dad on occasion but not that often. She ate a forkful of her cake slowly. "Wow this is good." "Haven't had this in a while. "

DK said" You don't have a sweet tooth then? I admit mine can be pretty intense when I'm stressed out. Usually can demolish a whole bag of peanut M&M's at one shot then." He ate the first sandwich and had some soup for a moment.

Grace smiled. "Then I know what to put in your locker on your birthday this year."

DK said" The guys will beat you to it, they go wild every year with me. Have sinc ei've been working there. Walsh usually is the ringleader at the jokes."

Grace said" Well if you want I'll go with you to see your sister. Or just sit with you in the hall. I think you need more than family right now and I'm free if you want me."

DK nodded. "That would be really wonderful of you. I could use a friend and a distraction right now."

Grace chuckled. "I'm good at that . And seriously I'm also here if you don't want to go home alone later I have a spare room in my apartment and you can crash there if you need it." "Or just come and decompress and use my shower, no strings attached."

DK said" That is really incredibly kind of you . Right now I think I'll go check in and then go to my place and check on things. You're welcome to come over there with me later. I'll just see if anything has changed and then we can be out of there."

Grace nodded. "Anything you want I'll let the squad know how things are for you. Then you can get some sleep or a hot shower." " That other offer is open ended with no time limit for acceptance. Just keep it in mind if you need a haven."

He said"Oh I will definitely remember it and I may take you up on that if I start getting stir crazy." He paid the check and got his shake to go. Grace had a takeout box and her shake as well as they went back across the street together touching hands slightly.


	10. Back With Family

Two days later: DK entered the firehouse with a large coffee in one hand and his usual stuff for work and after in the other. He looked tired and just sat at one of the chairs in the kitchen area for a moment still in his street clothes.

Grace came down the stairs eating an apple spread with peanut butter and saw him. She was on her way out to a run. Slip and fall on 123 and Lexington. She said" Hey , how are you?" It was her usual tone yet softer.

DK said" Hanging in there, thanks. No change with my sister. But I need the distraction for a few hours so I'm here." He swallowed his coffee slowly.

Grace nodded. "Got a run , see you later and welcome back."

He smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Then he headed upstairs and opened the usual locker door as it squeaked. Hmm need some oil on that soon he thought absently. He pulled off his burgundy colored polo shirt and then got his uniform one out off the hanger. He could dress almost blindfolded most days here. Footsteps sounded on the stairs then and DK looked toward the door while still changing his clothes.

Alex said"I should have yelled to see if everybody was decent up here before I came up. Sorry DK."

He said" Hey now you don't need to worry about me I'm fine. I could use a hug though if you have one to spare."

Alex nodded and hugged him. "You know you could take the time. Nobody expects you to be superhuman and work when you have a family emergency going on."

DK said "I can't just sit there and watch the lines on her machines anymore. The same old sounds ." His voice cracked slightly and he inhaled slowly.

Alex said" Hey I'm sorry really, if working helps you then do it. Who am I to tell anybody anything. I remember with my father I had to be forced to go home and then I was pissed for a while."

DK nodded. "If it gets to be too much for me I'll take time off, right now I need my other family and to handle things that I can fix even if it means hydrant."

Johnson saw them talking. "You actually are going to be our driver. Walsh sprained his back and he's currently on the disabled list around here. Just don't get any ideas about those air freshener things that look like pine trees hanging from the mirrors."

DK laughed. "Thank you Lieu I needed that and I won't . I'm not a pine tree type of guy. "

Johnson patted his shoulder. "Glad to have you back it was getting all too quiet around here without you. Go take it easy . Lombardo has lasagna planned tonight with extra cheese just for you ."


	11. Even The Strongest Walls crack

DK wandered back downstairs after getting dressed and sprawled out on the couch on his stomach. It was funny how each of the guys turned to this piece of furniture in rough times. Joe had when he had first left Linda, Jimmy in both divorces and even Billy was known to use it when he was feeling fried or just run down. It was the same forest green color it had always been and yet slightly faded. There were accent pillows on it that Johnsons daughters had sewn out of soft fleecy material after 9/11 for them.

They were silver so they looked manly and not too Martha Stewart . His hand touched the matching quilt in silver and muted gray tones. Still felt soft like a hug.

He pulled it down over his legs and put the pillow under his head . Then he drifted off after trying to not surrender for a few minutes. He didn't hear the footsteps come up beside him or know that anyone had covered his back with the blanket completely.

Johnson's daughter Paige smiled and then went into her father's office. "Dad is DK doing ok today or just being lazy?" She had known him since she was ten when her dad had transferred to this house from the Bronx after he had been promoted to lieutenant. She thought of him and Billy Walsh as older brothers since they teased her and her sister Maggie like that most of the time .

Johnson replied" His sister is in the hospital and had a bad car accident. She's been in a coma lately and he's burning the candle at both ends these days."

Paige said" Well I hope he doesn't get sick or anything . Tell him I asked about him and if he needs cheering up I'll make him some of my chocolate caramel brownies. He likes them on his birthday ."

Johnson nodded. "That would be really nice of you kiddo . He'd really like that . " He stood and hugged his daughter for a moment. "Is Mom working late tonight at the precinct?"

Paige said" She got a last minute assault case, said I could grab pizza or whatever and I thought I'd come and see you and the guys. This week she says I can be a paramedic f I want but that could change."

Johnson smiled. "First get your degree and then we will talk about it , if you still want it in three years I'll work on her myself for you."

Paige said " Well then I'll head out. Let me know how things go for DK. I want to stop at Luigi's and get some pizza to take home. I'll see you when you get home if I'm up. If not have a good night dad ."

He said"You too honey, your mom will probably be home before me anyway. I want to hit the captains test books and see if this old man has what it takes. But I just hope they would let me stay here. I would hate to leave this house after all this time."

Paige gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Take it one step at a time, try your best and then we go from there with it. You'd be a great captain dad and who knows maybe they would let you keep this place as your own." Her familiar black high heeled boots were heard clicking down the stairs as Alex came up with Grace. Their voices were heard chatting and then they joined the guys in the other room.

Alex said" So DK crashed for the time being? Seems like he needs it right now more than anything we can do for him support wise. Sleep helps when you're hurting . Unlesss you're me and you deny yourself."

Grace shrugged. " His situation is tough to take. I don't know how he is working and yet going to the hospital after every night. His body is going to give and I hope he won't hurt himself in the process." She went uptairs then to her bunk.

Billy said" Hmm seems that DK has a new friend. I'm glad he's leaning on someone right now. He needs to do that not hold things inside ."

DK after this time which had been two hours sat up and yawned. The nap had been good for him but what he really wanted was his sister to wake up and just talk to him again. Even if she didn't say much he missed her voice in his world. He moved to the kitchen and the coolers where they kept soda and drinks.

He cracked open a can of Pepsi then and saw everybody talking quietly. "Hey , yes I had a good nap thanks for asking. The old couch still does the job. And I'm feeling a little better. Now if my sister would get her butt out of dreamland I'd be damned fantastic." He swallowed soda slowly and sat in the vacant chair.

Billy said" No offense but you need more sleep yet. You still look like something the cat dragged in after a bad night."

DK put his soda down slowly. "Yeah Bill and I have seen you at your worst too, what's your point?"

Billy looked at him. " I was just voicing concern , I am your friend and I know you are in a rough place right now that's all brother."

DK said " You with all due respect don't have a clue what I'm feeling. Your sisters are all healthy and both doctors man. You don't have to see tubes running out of one of them in a bed so they can pee and yet eat liquid stuff." He pushed his chair over and it hit the floor loudly .

Billy stood there. "You're right I don't know what that's like. I wish to hell you weren't going through this nightmare either. Nobody should ever have to watch that with someone they love. "

DK sighed. " Ever just want to run away? Hide in a hole somewhere and hope nobody makes you come out? That's what I'm feeling right now , can anyone here top that ?" His footsteps were heard going up the stairs and then the door to the roof squeaked slightly.

Billy said" Damn it I didn't want to push him I just wanted him to know I'm here. Stubborn Irish temper of his. "

Alex looked at him. "You my dear have one just like it, just let him breathe and cool off. You'll both be fine tomorrow."

Johnson said" Let him get some air . Works for me. Just start dinner and everybody go about your business as usual for the time being." He sighed.

Grace meanwhile had heard the door open to the roof and slipped out there quietly. She saw him standing by the wall with his head down facing the pavement up there . She walked up behind him and just stood there and rubbed his upper back with one of her hands gently in a circular motion. She didn't speak just gave silent comfort to him the only way she could think of at that moment. He shuddered under her touch and then pulled himself straight again almost as if he wanted to release his emotions but didn't know if he should .

She pulled him to face her and rested his head on her shoulder as she touched his black hair . " It's ok to let go I'm here and nobody else is. Please do that for me I can't watch you torture yourself anymore sweetie." She just stood with him there.

DK felt a low sob escape him then and didn't fight it. He said "I just want my baby sister back not that creature they have on machines . I want to hear her laugh and say my name. Call me Derek or pain in the ass anything." He broke down then in her arms.

Grace murmured soft words to him as she held him. He had obviously been storing all of this up inside and it had finally overcome his will power. Poor guy .

" Go ahead, cry it out." "I won't judge you or anything." Her own eyes stung as she felt his pain there on the roof .

After a while he pulled away from her . He noticed that her uniform shirt was damp. "I soaked your shirt."

Grace said"It's all right I have a hundred of them. No big deal, you needed to let that go , that was more important than a piece of fabric."

DK sighed. "I'm exhausted . I feel like I just got run over by the engine."

Grace said " Look curl up on your bunk. I'll get you if the squad gets a call and when dinner is ready I'll bring you a plate up. Don't worry about anything but you right now and your rest ok." She lead him to his bunk and settled him into it gently, pulling the blankets up around him as he curled up in bed.

DK just looked at her. " Thank you , I need to tell you something when I'm better."

Grace smiled slightly. "I already know and I feel the same way." She got into her locker and got out a sweatshirt to wear. It was similar to the firefighter style and hooded. It would work for the remainder of the shift and who cared if it didn't.


	12. After The Storm

Later that night: Grace had been pretty much staying by DK's side in between paramedic calls. He had eaten a plate of Joe's lasagna and garlic bread and then fallen back to sleep again. She just sat there rubbing his back under the blankets gently and walking to the window now and then to stretch her legs. She even wandered into Johnson's office for a moment quietly.

He said" So how's DK doing? Besides being tired and emotional right now?" There was a small bear on his office couch dressed in FDNY gear and he moved it for her to sit if she wanted to.

Grace said "He's lonely for his sister right now I think. He wants to hold her or hear her talk and he can't. I am just trying to be there for him and hope things get better soon. Other than that I wonder if I'm doing enough for him ."

Johnson replied" A firefighter needs a good woman by their side. Ruth , my wife is one of the best there is. She's seen me through a lot of things, injuries, the flu a few times and just plain job stress. You just keep doing what you're doing and it helps more than you know. He'll tell you what it means to him when he can. "

Grace sat on the couch slowly. "I wish my father was like you Lieu. You just seem to be this I don't know comforting presence here like this bear." She held the toy up in one hand for a moment.

He said" My girls made him for me on my birthday after 9/11. Named him Chief . He has been in here with me ever since that time. We all need things to comfort us or remind us of life outside these walls. You do that for DK. I've known him a long time now and there hasn't been anyone like you for him. He's dated around sure but nothing stuck. "

Grace touched his shoulder gently. "Thank you for this talk, now I know what he needs and how to be here for him. I think he has made me more open about life lately. I haven't been there in years. Pretty incredible guy our DK or Derek is. I'm damned glad I get to know him and have him as my friend . "

She walked out of the office then as DK was sitting up in his bunk slowly.

He said"Hey." It was soft and husky sounding. She replied "How are you feeling?" Her hand touched his as she sat near him at the foot of his bunk quietly.

He replied" Better, not as wiped out. Thank you for staying her with me right now."

Grace nodded. "You're welcome, it's what friends do." "Besides you are kind of cute when you're sleeping the way you curl up under the blankets. Never noticed before."

He blushed slightly. "Uh thanks I think." He smoothed out his hair with one hand.

Grace replied" It looks fine. So if you could have a pet at your apartment what would it be?" "For me I have an aquarium of fish at mine at the moment though I do like kittens sometimes."

DK thought for a moment. "Well fish are nice to watch swim , calming to people. I always wanted a tiger striped kitten. My dad was allergic so that was out at my parents house growing up. " "Why?"

She said "I just wondered if you would like a surprise sometime that's all. I think right now you might need something to hold or to just be a distraction for you."

DK smiled slightly. " You don't want to hold me anymore?" His voice was teasing as he looked at her .

She replied " Oh I want that but I can't keep you in my arms all the time, how would we get any work done or anything else?" She chuckled softly.

He said " Yeah there is that I guess. Hard to carry you into a burning building plus my turnout gear and things everyday and that would be a sight on the street."

Grace said" Just think about pets and get back to me, we can go by the animal shelter this weekend if you want, let me know." She got called for a run after that .

He said "I will and be safe out there." Then he stood up to go downstairs again with the guys. He needed to make peace with Billy and just start letting people in more. Starting now with his best friend who he had yelled at earlier for no reason. Every thing had to start somewhere when you messed something up.


	13. Mending Fences

DK saw Billy doing dishes at the sink as he went downstairs. "Do you have a minute?"

Billy shrugged. "Yeah sure it will keep me from getting dishpan hands anyway." He looked at his friend. "What's up?"

DK said "I'm sorry for earlier. I guess I am just fried lately over this stuff with Anna and it's well wearing me down. I should have let you in and I know that now . Can you forgive me?"

Billy nodded. "Sure I can , don't worry about it. Just know that I'm in your corner and anytime you need a place to unwind in mine is available to you." He patted his friends shoulder. "Unless there is a certain well paramedic keeping you company these days."

DK said" Well she gets me and this job . For now we'll see. Grace has surprised me recently and I kind of like it a lot. I like her company and she's kept me from losing it sometimes when I needed that."

Billy nodded. "A friend who can live with FDNY and our schedules is a good one. Keep her if possible. They don't come along everyday like her."

DK nodded and moved over to one of the kitchen chairs to sit down for a while. Alex said" So sleeping beauty decided to wake up. I was wondering if we all were going to have to camp down here tonight." She smiled at him .

DK smirked. "Far be it from me to take over the bunkroom my lady. Besides do you really think the floor would be good on Joe's back.?"

Alex laughed. "You're right it wouldn't. You look like you're at least getting more sleep lately. I'm glad because you were close to the edge there D."

He patted her arm gently. "Thanks for the concern hon. I'm trying with a lot of things in my life. And I hope my sister decides to let me start fresh with her soon. I remember carrying her on my back when she was little. She loved that other than my dad doing it. She was always kind of there. My shadow of sorts though she had a twin. Always wanted to make any of my hurts better and would bring me tea and stuff in our family room if I was sick. She'd be a great firefighters wife actually . Just needs the right guy to make her happy and help her settle."


	14. The Sun Appears

**A week later: DK was still keeping his incredibly busy schedule. He would work his shifts then go and sit at the hospital afterwards and sometimes slept. Then the phone call came when he was just out of the shower on a rainy night. He answered " Hello." His mother said" Derek, Anna woke up. She's in some pain right now but she wants you. First word she said was your name an hour ago."**

**DK blinked. " I'll be right down there mom, tell her to hang tight and that well I love her. Thank God she finally woke up they said it wasn't likely after this long." Then he hung up and went into Johnson's office for a moment.**

"**My sister is out of the coma Lieu, woke up about an hour ago , can I go down there and see her?"**

**Johnson replied" There is only about an hour in the shift so yes go ahead, but do one thing for me tonight, please go home and sleep or I will have my girls tie you to your bed for the next week. That is not a suggestion."**

**DK smiled. "I will I promise, I'm just glad the nightmare is over for now. God I've missed her, maybe we get another chance to start fresh from here."**

**He went upstairs to change and stopped to tell everybody that his sister had woken up and that he was going to see her.**

**Billy said" I'm glad things turned around. If Grace wonders where you went I'll fill her in . Just go hug your sister and get some sleep ."**

**DK nodded. "Thnaks man and you bet I'll hug her. I'm not going to ever fight with her again now that I have her back with me."**


	15. Personal Attention

After shift that night DK was at the hospital with his family and had been in and out of his sisters room a few times. The doctors were examining her and running a few tests but so far the results looked good. He stepped out into the hallway to stretch his legs and then saw Grace sitting on a bench with a paperback book in her hands. He went up to her and pulled her to her feet gently and then took her face in both of his hands and kissed her.

She blinked. "Wow, I'm speechless ." Then she smiled at him with her slow grin for a moment.

He replied" I know that was kind of really spur of the moment but I'm on top of the world right now. She's going to be all right with time. I just feel like twenty pounds were taken off my shoulders tonight."

Grace nodded. "I know you have been through a lot lately, your whole family has honestly. I'm glad that it's getting more positive. Now maybe you can sleep better at night and you won't wear yourself into the ground."

DK chuckled. "Lieu threatened me about sleeping, said his daughters were going to tie me to my bed if I didn't spend a few days on my back. I don't really think he was kidding because those girls would do it in a minute."

Grace gently put her hand up to touch his cheek. " You do look exhausted, why don't you come home with me and use my spare room or well mine if you'd like. I got some new really soft pillows and they are addicting ."

DK smiled. "Hmm, that sounds tempting. I have my truck outside and I know you took the subway down here as usual right?"

She replied" Yes I did. But remember I do have a brown belt in judo."

DK smiled. "Now that could almost frighten me."

Grace laughed. "Tell your family where you are going and then take me home."

He went into Anna's room and told his parents where he was going and that the nurses station had his cell phone number if anything changed.

Thirty minutes later: Grace's apartment. They had their hands on each other before they were even in the doorway and locked it behind them after climbing the three stairs of her stoop. Then he just took her in his arms and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. It was done in silver with some plum colored accents. DK was kissing her deeply before he placed her on the bed. He said" It's been a while since i've been here, I'm clean and safe."

Grace replied. " Me too, I'm on the pill and well I have other protection." She tossed him a condom packet after tearing it open with her teeth.

DK said "I like a woman who is prepared at all times." He lifted her shirt off her head and then got on top of her slowly as he unsnapped his jeans and pulled them off. He pulled a blanket over top of them and then got his protection before getting down to business.

An hour later: Grace wiped sweat off her forehead slowly and smiled at DK touching his bare chest with the scar across the top. "That was amazing, you were incredible there bucket boy." She kissed his shoulder gently with her lips.

He replied " Anyone else called me that it would be an insult but from you it's sweet. You're my angel." "I could really love you Grace Foster."

She blinked for a moment. "I could really love you too Derek."


	16. Battle Scars

"So how did you get that scar?" Grace's fingertips were touching DK's chest where it was gently.

"That, well I was playing pick up football one day in Central Park with some friends in my neighborhood and I ran for a long pass and the grass was damp, I slipped and fell onto a busted beer bottle that was in there. Got my first stitches that night and totally spoiled by the nurses at the hospital."

Grace said " You still do get the attention now when we have to take you in there, they hover like bees on honey."

DK said " Now that I have my mind on this certain paramedic I don't think the ladies will be so obvious anymore."

Grace smiled. "Now how about you getting some sleep? I'll be right here with you all night ."

DK said" You know I like that, having someone beside me again. I had missed that for a while now."

Then DK's cell phone beeped that was on the nightstand near Grace's bed. He picked it up and saw Lieutenant Johnsons number on the digital screen. " Hey Lieu what's up? Well she's doing much better, ok sure if you put it that way I'll take the time. Sure I'll tell her, thanks." He hung up the phone then.

He looked at Grace for a moment. "We have the next two days off, Lieu gave me mine for well recent events and he said to tell you that it was arranged for you to be off as well. He dididn't know we were together until now."

Grace said "Together, I like that word. I don't mind who knows. I can be professional at work and get the job done when I need to."

DK nodded. "I know you can, so it shouldn't interfere for either of us."

Grace smiled. "Now go to sleep please, you need it."

DK said "Yeah more than likely I do." He curled up near her with his head resting on her left side gently and his eyes closed.

Grace played with his hair and ran her hands through it to help him fall asleep soundly. She knew it would relax him and he needed that right now. It was a miracle he hadn't gotten sick from all the stress he'd been under recently.


End file.
